


I Want All of It

by OpalizedBone



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Gay Sex, Hemipenis, Idiots in Love, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rutting, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Male Character, Triple Penetration, drell have two penises bc i like that hc, fuck this is filthy lmao, there's so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Thane and Garrus lovingly fuck their boyfriend Emmett Shepard in both holes, and it's perfect; slick and hot and hungry, rocking hips and grasping fingers. Garrus enters a rut and ends up knotting Emmett, which is a good thing, since that's pretty much Emmett's favorite thing.Sweet yet filthy smut of these wonderful boyfriends~





	I Want All of It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mshakarios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshakarios/gifts).



> Emmett belongs to my buddy Hank (mshakarios), who hopefully enjoys reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Emmett Shepard waited impatiently for his lovers to appear. Thane had messaged him on his omni-tool nearly half an hour ago, claiming that he and Garrus had a surprise for him. He’d spent the last few minutes attempting to relax in his cabin, but the thought of seeing both of his wonderful boyfriends in just a few minutes had made relaxing rather difficult. He laid back on his bed with a huff, wishing they’d hurry up already. He’d taken his dextro-amino reaction blockers in anticipation of their visit, and was more than ready to see his loves.

 

Finally, he heard a soft knock at his cabin door, followed almost immediately by said door sliding open. Emmett sat up and beamed at the sight of Thane and Garrus, both of which seemed even more excited than usual at the sight of their human.

 

“Hey there, sweethearts,” Emmett greeted them. “Took ya long enough.”

 

“Our apologies, siha,” Thane said in that deep, lovely voice. “We had to stop and pick up some supplies.” Emmett assumed he meant more dextro-amino blockers from Mordin, and grinned.

 

“Y’all gonna make it up to me?” Emmett asked, raising one eyebrow suggestively. Garrus snorted, but nevertheless they made their way over to the bed, sitting down on either side of him. 

 

“Of course we are,” Garrus nearly purred. “Wouldn’t dream of leaving our favorite human....unsatisfied.”

 

“Exactly,” Thane supplied. 

 

“I like the sound o’ that,” Emmett smirked. He caught the two of them exchanging a glance over his head before they both scooted closer, sliding their arms around him. Thane leaned in to place a kiss along Emmett’s jawline, full lips pressed to the thick red beard there. On his other side, Garrus began to preen behind his ear, nibbling slightly. Emmett let out a soft breath, laying one hand on each of his lovers’ thighs.

 

Within seconds, Garrus was pressing closer, nuzzling into the side of Emmett’s neck. A whine slipped out of the human when he felt sharp teeth graze his flesh. 

 

“You smell so good,” Garrus growled, his voice already pitched low and gravelly.  Thane nodded against him, scooting closer. Already, Emmett could feel heat sliding down his spine to pool low in his abdomen.

 

“Mm,” Emmett sighed, enjoying the attention. Thane’s hand found his stomach, sliding down to slip under his shirt and play with the wiry hairs around his navel.

 

“Can I take this off, siha?” Thane murmured in his ear, and Emmett nodded, helping the drell pull the shirt off over his head.

 

“Sit back,” Garrus urged, but Emmett reached for Garrus’ top, glancing between the two aliens.

 

“Wanna see you guys, too,” Emmett said, and was rewarded with both his lovers yanking off their tops in record time.

 

“Sit back, siha,” Thane repeated Garrus’ instructions, and this time Emmett scooted back, settling on his back. Thane and Garrus followed, lying alongside him. Garrus pressed himself closer to resume his gentle nibbling along Emmett’s neck, and the human sighed, looping his arm around Garrus’ neck to scratch lightly at his cowl. Thane, meanwhile, busied himself with kissing and sucking his way down Emmett’s throat, pausing to run his tongue along his collarbone slowly. Emmett groaned slightly, feeling his cock stiffen in his trousers. 

 

Emmett’s lovers were as thorough as they were enthusiastic, and soon enough they were working their way down his body. Emmett gasped as Thane nibbled gently on one nipple with Garrus nipped at his collar, sharp teeth digging into his skin slightly.

 

“You guys are eager tonight,” Emmett managed to get out, and another glance was shared between the two aliens.

 

“We did say we had a surprise,” Garrus pointed out, and Thane nodded, his fused fingers mapping random patterns along Emmett’s stomach.

 

“An’ what’s that?” Emmett asked. Thane lifted himself up to press a warm, slow kiss to Emmett’s mouth. Emmett allowed himself to be distracted, hips stirring in a slow rocking motion against the thigh that was suddenly pressed between his legs.

 

“Wait and see,” Thane pulled back enough to murmur against his lips. Emmett whined, rocking his member against Thane’s thigh.

 

Suddenly, Emmett felt sharp talons skate gently down his stomach to hook into the waistband of his pants.

 

“Mind if I take these off, babe?” Garrus whispered, and Emmett nodded, lifting his hips to allow his lover to pull his pants down and off. Emmett sat up, kissing Garrus’ mandibles as he helped the turian divest of his own pants. It was slightly more difficult, as Garrus wouldn’t stop wiggling, but Thane moved to help him, and soon enough the tallest member of their trio was as nude as Emmett. The two turned their attention to Thane, pulling his pants down, and Emmett was suddenly kneeling between two gorgeous, naked aliens lying on his bed.

 

“Fuck, you guys are gorgeous,” Emmett rasped, sliding his hands up along his lovers’ thighs. Both men let out soft sighs.  Emmett glanced back and forth between the two of them, seeing that they were both already hard and almost fully out of their sheaths. “Y’all are excited…”

 

“Mm,” Garrus growled, sitting up and pressing Emmett down onto his back. Emmett went willingly, laying back against the pillows and looking up at them.  “Can’t help it when you’re so handsome.”

 

“Flatterer,” Emmett chuckled.

 

“I’m trying,” Garrus smirked, and Emmett smiled. Thane and Garrus were hovering over him once more, and Garrus began making his way down Emmett’s torso. He felt his cock twitch as he realized the trajectory of Garrus’ path. Thane leaned in, pressing soft, full lips to his throat, murmuring sweet nothings under his breath. Emmett relaxed, one hand around Thane’s shoulders, the other resting on Garrus’ fringe.

 

Emmett moaned as Garrus spread his thighs, laying in between them and pressing his beak to his inner thighs. He nibbled the soft flesh there, moving closer and closer to where Emmett was slick and ready for him. Emmett rocked his hips slightly, fingers tightening on Garrus’ fringe. Thane rubbed his thumb over one of Emmett’s nipples, fingers tracing the crescent-shaped scar under his pec, sucking on his neck softly.

 

Emmett cried out as Garrus’ long, flexible tongue finally flicked along his hard cock, nuzzling the base with his hard beak. Emmett’s hips jerked up, and Garrus’ strong claws wrapped around his thighs to hold him still. His tongue circled Emmett’s member a few times, drawing his pleasure up and up, before sliding down to press inside him. Both men groaned as that long tongue slipped deeper.

 

“Fuck, babe, you feel so good,” Emmett moaned, cracking open his eyes--when had he closed them?--to look down at his lover. His hips gave an unsteady jerk as he saw Garrus’ clear blue eyes gazing back at him.

 

Thane’s hand on his chest suddenly began moving downwards, skimming the hair on his belly. Garrus kept thrusting his tongue inside him as Thane’s hand found his hard cock, milking him in the ‘v’ of his fingers. Emmett cried out, his eyes squeezing shut again, as his pleasure suddenly skyrocketed.

 

He felt Thane move, and then the drell was kissing him, full lips pressed to his own. A wet tongue slid along his lips, and Emmett groaned as their kiss deepened. His hips rocked to his lovers’ rhythm, chasing his pleasure. Garrus curled his tongue, hitting that spot deep inside, and Emmett cried out into Thane’s mouth.

 

With Thane’s mouth on his and his fingers working over his cock and Garrus’ tongue inside him, Emmett could already feel his orgasm fast approaching. He whined into the kiss, his hips losing their rhythm, and Garrus’s hands tightened on his hips. The slight spark of pain from his talons on his flesh sent Emmett suddenly flying over the edge, and he came hard, clenching around Garrus’ tongue. He threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and shouted his pleasure to the ceiling. His lovers worked him over slowly, letting him come down easily from the cresting waves.

 

“Fuck,” Emmett moaned as he finally floated back to his body. Garrus had moved to scatter kisses and nibbles along his thighs, and now he kissed his way back up Emmett’s body, pressing himself against him to preen behind his ear. Emmett grinned, pulling Thane up for another kiss, then turned to nuzzle against Garrus, kissing his mandible softly.

 

The three of them waited for Emmett’s breathing to return to normal, hands roving and mouths pressing soft kisses against heated flesh.

 

“So…” Emmett glanced between his lovers. “How did you want me to repay y’all?” Thane and Garrus looked at each other and nodded.

 

“How does getting nice and stretched out tonight sound?” Garrus murmured, running his talons along the sensitive skin of Emmett’s side. Emmett shivered.

 

“By both of you?” he asked, and Garrus nodded.

 

“If that sounds alright to you,” Thane added. Emmett nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Hell, yeah,” Emmett grinned.

 

“Alright, come here, baby,” Garrus purred, guiding Emmett to straddle his lap. Emmet braced himself with his hands on Garrus’ shoulders, reaching down to run his hand over Garrus’ throbbing blue cock. It twitched heavily in his grip, fluid leaking from the spadelike tip, and Emmett shuddered again, his own cock already hard and aching.

 

“Fuck,” Emmett sighed again. Thane appeared beside them, holding out the bottle of dextro-safe lube, and slathered some over Garrus’ cock. He leaned in to press a kiss to Garrus’ mandible, whispering something beside his cowl, and Garrus nodded.

 

“Yeah, feels good,” Garrus breathed, his pupils blown wide. He held Emmett by his hips, talons digging in slightly. Emmett lowered himself, dragging his slick heat along the underside of Garrus’ cock for a teasing moment. Garrus growled, talons gripping tighter. “Don’t tease, Em.”

 

“Alright,” Emmett managed to get out, his hips stuttering at the wonderful feeling of those claws pricking him. He felt Thane press up behind him, his twin members hard against his lower back, as hands circled his waist and lips found his shoulder.

 

“You should listen to him, siha,” Thane murmured. “He’s about to enter his rut.”

 

Emmett’s eyes widened, and he looked down at Garrus, seeing the way his jaw clenched, his pupils wide and dark, mandibles flaring. Emmett shivered, his cock hardening further.

 

“Fuck,” Emmett murmured. Garrus’ ruts were some of the most exciting, blissful times in bed. “Fuck, yes.”

 

“C’mon siha,” Thane encouraged, one hand sliding down his belly to rub his cock softly. “Don’t keep him waiting.”

 

“Wanna see you ride me, Em,” Garrus growled, his hips rocking up to rub his cock along Emmett’s entrance. 

 

“Shit, yeah,” Emmett sighed, reaching down to align Garrus’ dripping head with his hole. Sinking down, he gasped as the spadelike head breached him. Garrus growled, mandibles flaring as he struggled not to thrust up into the tight heat fluttering around him. Emmett sank down eagerly, letting little whines and gasps leave him as his boyfriend stretched and filled him.

 

Soon, Garrus was sheathed inside Emmett, the plates of his lower stomach pressed to Emmett’s aching cock. Emmett moaned, loving the way his lover stretched him, and began grinding, leaning forward to brace himself on Garrus’ shoulders. Garrus growled approvingly, using his grip on his waist to guide his movements.

 

Each movement was perfect, slick and hot and hungry, Garrus staring up at him with such intensity, their hips rocking and grinding together in perfect harmony. Thane held Emmett’s hips, waiting until they established a rhythm before he reached around again, finding Emmett’s cock and circling it with his fingers. Emmett cried out, throwing his head back.

 

“Fuck, that feels amazing,” Emmett sighed. Garrus growled, hips jerking up, then shuddered, visibly holding himself back.

 

“Thane, you better start before I lose myself,” Garrus warned, stilling his hips. His voice was wrecked, subharmonics going haywire. Emmett whined as Garrus held his hips still. “Shh, babe, let Thane in, too.”

 

“Oh, shit, yes,” Emmett murmured, falling forward to drape himself across Garrus. His plates felt unnaturally warm, even against his heated flesh, and he buried his face in Garrus’ cowl, pressing kisses to his neck. He couldn’t quite stop the subtle rocking of his hips as he felt Thane kneel behind him.

 

“Gonna open you up for me, siha,” Thane murmured, and Emmett felt a lube-slick finger press against his back entrance. “That okay?”

 

“Yes, please,” Emmett mumbled into Garrus’ neck. The turian’s arms relocated to around his shoulders, claws skimming his broad back slowly. Emmett could feel Garrus shivering under him, and hoped Thane would hurry up. He circled his hips, moaning quietly as he felt Thane slide one finger in. With Garrus stretching his front entrance, it felt wonderful, all slick lube and smooth skin. Thane rocked his finger in and out a few times, and Garrus whined under him. Emmett ground down, hoping to please Garrus, and was rewarded with a soft groan.

 

Soon, Thane replaced his index finger with his fused ones, pressing in and out, preparing the way for his cocks. Emmett moaned louder, lifting himself up to rock slowly against his lovers.

 

“Thane, babe, please,” Emmett groaned, and Garrus dug his nails in a little bit. Emmett’s hips jerked in response, drawing a low moan from all three men. Thane added his index finger again, three digits now pressing into Emmett, who arched his back, feeling a wonderful, satisfying burn as he was filled so deliciously.

 

“Thane,” Garrus growled, his eyes shut tight. “I’m losing it here, babe.”

 

“Almost there, sihas,” Thane soothed, removing his fingers to add more lube. He pressed in again, three fingers, scissoring them open and spreading lube inside him. Emmett whined, rocking his hips.

 

“I’m ready for you, babe,” Emmett gasped, looking over his shoulder. “Start with one, c’mon, I can take it.”

 

Thane groaned, leaning forward to kiss along his nape. He thrust his fingers harder, stretching Emmett more, and kissed along his neck.

 

“Are you sure?” Thane questioned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“I’m sure, I’m sure,” Emmett babbled, pressing back against him. “I want you, please, Thane.”

 

Thane groaned and nodded, pulling his fingers free. He spread more lube along Emmett’s back entrance and one of his own cocks, lining up and beginning to press in, just a little.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much, siha,” Thane said, and Emmett nodded, forcing himself to hold still. Garrus held him by his hips, obviously struggling not to move, and Thane gripped him just above where Garrus’ talons were, pressing inside slowly.

 

Emmett groaned, long and loud, as Thane eased inside him. The stretch was intense, and he grit his teeth, focusing on relaxing. He took deep, steadying breaths, rocking his hips slowly to ease the way. Thane was gentle, rocking in and out of him to slowly feed his cock inside. Emmett whined, feeling his body blossom open, and Thane cried out as he seated himself fully inside Emmett.

 

“Fuck,” Emmett sighed, lifting one hand from Garrus’ shoulder to grip Thane by the hip. “Shit, that’s incredible.”

 

The two aliens splitting him open held still, allowing Emmett to adjust, and for that, he was grateful. He tipped his head back, resting on Thane’s shoulder, as he circled his hips, growing used to the satisfying, full feeling of his lovers inside both holes.

 

“Alright, you can move,” Emmett murmured, squeezing Thane’s hip before once more bracing himself on Garrus’ shoulders. Thane pulled out slowly before rocking back in, and Emmett cried out wordlessly. Garrus’ hands tightened on his thighs, using his considerable strength to help Emmett ride his cock.

 

Emmett fell forward, rocking his hips against his lovers as they slowly increased their pace. Whimpers and moans fell from his full lips as the two aliens fucked him, taking up an alternating rhythm so that he was never truly empty. Garrus was faring slightly better now that they were moving, but when Emmett cracked open his eyes to look down at him, he saw a look of intense concentration on his lover’s face.

 

“You feel so good,” Thane growled, leaning over his back to thrust deeper. “So tight. So warm.”

 

“Such a good boy, taking us like this,” Garrus groaned, hips snapping up to bury himself deeper. Emmett whined, feeling his hot face flush even deeper.

 

“Feels...so good…” Emmett panted, arching and writhing in his lovers’ grasps. He could feel Thane kissing along his spine, the slick slide of their cocks sending fire burning up his spine. 

 

Garrus’ hands slid from his hips to his back, tugging him down to bite and lick along his shoulder. Emmett whined as the motion made the plates on Garrus’ stomach rub along his achingly hard cock, feeling his holes clench and flutter.

 

“Fuck...getting close,” Emmett warned. Garrus grunted, and Thane gripped him tighter, rocking faster. Emmett gasped, rolling his hips, dragging his cock along Garrus’ stomach. The hard cock inside his front hole suddenly hit that spot inside him, and he arched, crying out, as the pleasure spiked.

 

“That’s it siha,” Thane groaned. “Cum for us.”

 

“Wanna feel you cum around our cocks,” Garrus growled, and bit down on his shoulder, sharp teeth catching his flesh. The pain sent Emmett spiraling off the edge once more, and white exploded across his field of vision, his muscles tightening and trembling as the pleasure suddenly spiked. Emmett cried out, shuddering, before collapsing on Garrus’ chest, suddenly boneless.

 

Garrus and Thane slowed their thrusts, rocking into him slowly. Emmett whimpered, pressing his face into Garrus’ neck. His lovers seated themselves inside him and stilled--well, Thane stilled; Garrus couldn’t seem to stop rocking his hips. Emmett groaned, his own hips stirring.

 

“You okay, siha?” Thane murmured, running his hands along Emmett’s back. Emmett nodded, pressing kisses to Garrus’ neck.

 

“Yeah...keep going,” Emmett whispered, lifting himself up and wiggling his hips to entice his lovers once more. “I can take more. I want more.”

 

“Are you sure?” Garrus rasped, his hips still rolling under him. “Gonna knot you when I cum, babe.”

 

“Shit, I know,” Emmett grinned, rocking down to meet him, oversensitive flesh fluttering. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Lean forward a little bit, darling,” Thane murmured. Emmett obliged, throwing a grin over his shoulder.

 

“Gonna give me both of you now?” Emmett asked. “Now that I’m all loose and ready for you?”

 

“Siha!” Thane groaned. “Don’t tease.”

 

“‘M serious,” Emmett said. “I want you. Fuck, I want you so bad.”

 

“Are you sure?” Thane asked, incredulous.

 

“Fuck, yes,” Emmett said, voice raspy and eager. “C’mon, babe, give me all of you.”

 

“If you’re sure…” Thane leaned over, finding the lube.

 

“Don’t take too long,” Garrus warned, his voice tight with restraint. “I’m about to pop.”

 

“I won’t,” Thane reassured him, running his hand along Garrus’ thigh. “I know you need to knot. Just another moment, siha, I promise.”

 

Emmett groaned at the thought, leaning forward to press kisses along Garrus’ mandible. 

 

“Gonna feel so good, babe,” Emmett murmured, licking his mandible hotly. “Gonna feel so fuckin good to have your knot in me again.” It had been weeks since Garrus’ last rut, and Emmett was more than ready to take him again. Garrus groaned roughly, clutching him tighter by the hips.

 

“Relax for me, siha,” Thane murmured, pulling out to lube up both his cocks. Emmett melted over Garrus, waiting as patiently as he could. He could feel Garrus twitching in his front hole, and his own cock gave an answering throb.

 

Emmett moaned, low in his throat, as Thane began pushing in with both his cocks. His body tensed up instinctively for a moment, causing Garrus to inhale sharply, before he took a deep breath and forced himself to relax. Thane slid in by a few inches, and Emmett’s breath left him in a much louder moan.

 

“Shit,” Emmett groaned, dropping his head to rest his forehead against Garrus’ cowl. Thane eased his hands along Emmett’s hips, soothing the shuddering flesh, as he rocked in, deeper and deeper. Emmett felt his body stretch to accommodate him, shivering as the satisfying burn sent sparks straight to his hard cock.

 

“Ah, siha…” Thane murmured, his hips moving fluidly, driving his cocks in deeper, slow and steady. Emmett was making little wrecked noises in his throat as his lovers filled him, stuffing him as full as he’d ever been.

 

Emmet suddenly felt Thane’s hips against his own and realized Thane was seated all the way inside him, all three of his lovers’ cocks filling him completely to the brim.  He cried out, feeling his muscles clench and shudder.

 

“Fuck!” Emmett gasped, looking over his shoulder at Thane. “This...shit...feels amazing…”

 

Garrus groaned in agreement, his hips rocking up against Emmett, sending little sparks of pleasure along his spine.

 

“So good, love,” Thane murmured, pulling out and pushing back in, nice and slow. The slick slide of his cocks sent Emmett writhing and moaning, and Garrus moaned in approval.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight...getting close…” Garrus grunted. Thane sped up slightly, and Emmett gasped, rolling his hips.

 

“Fuck, feels so good…” Emmett whined, rocking with Garrus’ and Thane’s rhythm. They had to go slower now, but the power and intent behind their thrusts more than made up for the slightly slower pace. Soon, Emmett was practically howling, arching in their grasps.

 

“So good, siha, so perfect,” Thane muttered, gripping his hips tighter and leaning over Emmett’s back, thrusting harder against his ass. Emmett gasped, arching his back. Garrus growled, his own thrusts growing erratic, and surged up, biting Emmett’s shoulder once more. Emmett whined, his hips jerking.

 

“Please, please, fuck, please,” Emmett gasped, not entirely sure what he was pleading for. As usual, his lovers seemed to know him better than he knew himself, for Thane reached around his hip, fingers finding his hard cock, rubbing him with quick, sure strokes. The overwhelming feeling of fullness had already pushed Emmett right back up to the brink of orgasm, and his face screwed up as he neared his climax again. But this time, he was determined his lovers would cum as well.

 

“You getting...close, babe?” Garrus pulled away from his shoulder to grunt, hips thrusting sharply.

 

“Want you...want you guys to cum,” Emmett managed to get out through the incredible pleasure. “Want you...inside. Fuck, please!”

 

“You sure?” Thane checked, his thrusts slowing, becoming deeper, harder. “Won’t be able to hold back much longer.”

 

“Yes, fuck, I’m sure!” Emmett gasped. He was holding onto his own orgasm by some miracle or another, but just barely. Garrus growled, hips falling out of rhythm.

 

Thane kept up his milking of Emmett’s cock, somehow able to keep his hand’s rhythm steady even as his hips jerked. Emmett cried out as the twin cocks in his ass gave a few heavy jerks, feeling warmth spurt deep inside. He whined, eyes screwed closed, as Thane grunted, pushing forward and stilling his hips, cocks twitching deep inside.

 

“Fuck, gonna cum!” Garrus gasped, talons pulling Emmett down flush against him. Thane leaned against Emmett’s back, pressing kisses along his shoulders, and kept rubbing the slick point of his cock. Emmett cried out at the feeling of Garrus’ cock swelling inside him, his knot inflating and pressing heavily against that spot on his front wall. 

 

Feeling the warmth from Garrus’ knot and cum filling him is what finally pushed Emmett over the edge a third time. His head tipped back as he cried out, hips jerking. Thane kept up the steady circles on his cock as he came, slowly pulling his own twin members from his ass to make room for Garrus’ steadily growing knot. Emmett whined at the loss, but the feeling of Garrus’ still-twitching cock inside him was more than enough to keep him satisfied. He rocked his hips slowly, feeling his thighs tremble on either side of Garrus’ hips.

 

“Fuck…” Emmett sighed, feeling Thane’s cum drip slowly out of him, while Garrus’ was trapped inside.

 

“You did so good, siha,” Thane murmured, pulling his hand away and kissing the side of his neck. Emmett sighed happily, his entire body feeling light and floaty. Garrus let out a low, satisfied purr, rubbing his hands along Emmett’s hips soothingly.

 

“You look so good stretched around my knot,” Garrus muttered, blue eyes clear once more as his gaze swept along Emmett’s body. Emmett gave a soft shiver of appreciation, panting slightly. Garrus was still twitching inside him.

 

“Gonna get a rag, okay, darling?” Thane whispered in his ear. “Just relax for now.”

 

Emmett nodded, leaning forward and melting over Garrus’ body. Garrus purred, rubbing his hands gently along Emmett’s back, preening behind his ear. A moment later, Emmett felt Thane wiping gently between his cheeks, cleaning him up, and then joining them on the bed. Thane snuggled in close to them, and Garrus wriggled one arm around the drell, pulling him in close with a contented sigh.

 

“That was amazing,” Emmett mumbled against Garrus’ chest, lifting himself up to give each of his boys a tender kiss. “Fuck, I love you guys so much.”

 

“I love you both, too,” Thane smiled, kissing Emmett back. Garrus hummed, subvocals pleased and satisfied.

 

“Love you both,” Garrus murmured, voice tired. “You comfy, babe?”

 

“Extremely,” Emmett answered, voice slightly muffled against his chest. “I like the fullness. Feels good.” He wiggled his hips slightly, just to hear Garrus’ sharp intake of breath.

 

“Emmett,” Garrus warned, and Emmett laughed gently.

 

“Sorry, sorry.”

 

“Unless you’re ready for more?” Garrus teased, and Emmett gave a soft groan, feeling his core flutter slightly, already starting a satisfying ache.

 

“Not right now,” Emmett sighed. “Maybe in a little bit.”

 

“Well, we’re stuck like this for at least half an hour,” Garrus said, relaxing back against the pillows. “Maybe after that.”

 

“I think our siha needs a nap,” Thane chuckled, voice fond. Emmett was already drifting in and out of consciousness, but he nodded sleepily.

 

“Just a few minutes,” Emmett sighed. “Okay?”

 

“Take as long as you need, love,” Garrus said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Emmett hummed happily.

 

“I love y’all,” Emmett said again, cracking open one eye to drape his arm around Thane, drawing him in closer. Garrus shifted to get comfortable, hugging both of them tighter, and Thane smiled, running his hand along Emmett’s back.

 

“Love you too,” Garrus repeated.

 

“I love you,” Thane nodded, snuggling in closer. Emmett sighed, full and happy, and drifted off to sleep, content in his lovers’ arms.


End file.
